maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom
﻿ Phantom ( ) is one of the six heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is a world-renowned Thief. Using a Cane as a primary weapon and a Card as a secondary weapon, Phantom has the unique ability to copy skills from Explorers (excluding Zen) and monsters. Story Centuries ago, the legendary thief known as Phantom was once a young orphan from Ariant. His impoverished childhood gave him resentment against the wealthy noblemen who wasted their money instead of helping those in misfortune. He was soon taken under the wing of a master thief named Raven, who taught the boy everything he knew about thievery. Years later, he became infamous among the wealthy merchants and noblemen. He deliberately left traces when stealing, but even then, no one knew who he was. They called him "Phantom". Throughout Maple World, Phantom was honored by the masses for stealing only from the rich and cruel. One of his admirers was Empress Aria, who sought to meet him. In order to lure him, she began a rumor of the existence of a legendary gem called Skaia, which glowed only in the hands of the true ruler of Ereve. Phantom's first meeting with Aria occured during when he inflitrated the castle and accidentally got caught in a magic trap. However, Aria freed him from the trap, as she sought for someone to talk to about the problems she faced as an Empress, and helped him to escape from the guards. Over the months, Phantom visited her on multiple occasions and eventually they both fell in love with each other. One night when Phantom visited her, Aria told him of a conference that she had arranged with envoys from the Black Mage, hoping for a peaceful resolution to the Black Mage's war of conquest. However, the conference was a trap, and Aria was killed by Lotus and Orchid, two commanders of the Black Mage. Phantom ran to Ereve, but he was too late. A wounded Shinsoo told Phantom about what had occurred and gave him Skaia for safekeeping until the next express could inherit it, unaware that it was just a common gem with no magical properties. Devastated by Aria's death, Phantom sought vengeance against the Black Mage and those who killed her. He approached Freud, the leader of the Heroes, requesting to join them in their quest to stop the Black Mage. "He took Aria's life. He must pay. Mark my words, this world is not your playground. You have no place here. I'll see to that soon enough." -Phantom talking to Orchid after moratlly wounding Lotus. During the battle of the Heroes against the Black Mage, Phantom sought and mercilessly beat Lotus, who was responsible for Aria's death. Though his comrades managed to seal away the Black Mage, their adversary's parting curse trapped them, including Phantom, in enchanted ice and put them in a deep sleep. Hundreds of years later, Phantom reawoke from the curse. Learning of a plot by Hilla, a commander of the Black Mage, to depose the current Empress, Cygnus, he infiltrated Ereve. He watched from the shadows as Hilla posed as the heir of Aria and showed those present at the conference a false Skaia, which she had enchanted to glow only in her hands in order to boost her credibility. At this time, Phantom stepped in and destroyed the false jewel, claiming that the real Skaia was in his possession. This caused Hilla to back off and flee from Ereve, although she told him that the Maple World was already in "his" hands. Phantom then gave Cygnus the real Skaia and returned to the Lumiere. Seeking information on the Black Wings, Phantom travelled to Edelstein, where he discovered that the high-ranking Black Wings officers have never shown themselves to the lower-ranking members, leading to a big disconnect in what they believed were the true plans of the organization. Additionally, he learned that the Black Wings were harvesting an enormous amount of energy from the Verne Mines. Phantom then went to Victoria Island, where he learned from Tru that the Black Wings were trying to steal the Seal Stones for an unknown purpose. Tru directed Phantom to Francis' lair in the Golem Temple, where he learned that the founder of the Black Wings was Commander Orchid, and that the Black Wings believed that gathering all the Seal Stones could revive the Black Mage. Francis revealed that the Black Wings were planning to steal the Seal Stone of Victoria Island from Rien, where Lilin was protecting it after Aran recovered the stone. After staving off the Black Wings' attack, Phantom learned from Lilin that knowledge on the Heroes and the Black Mage was abnormally limited. He went to El Nath to meet Alcaster, who may have been old enough to remember the time of the Heroes. Alcaster revealed that he was born shortly after the Black Mage was sealed, and that his teacher's recordings could have information on the Heroes. When Phantom went to collect the book, he discovered that the Black Wings had ransacked the place, and that they had also stolen the Seal Stone of El Nath. Determined on investigating the lack of records on the Heroes, Phantom went to the Helios Tower Library in Ludibrium. He spoke to Wiz, who said that the books on the Heroes were moved to the storage room. When Phantom arrived, he saw that all the books on the Heroes were burned - someone had been systematically destroying all records of the war against the Black Mage. When Phantom returned, Wiz began to attack him. After defeating the librarian, Wiz revealed that someone had been possessing him. Phantom then traveled to Sleepywood to ask the Rememberer about spirit possession. The Rememberer informed Phantom that there was a spirit clinging to the thief. After conducting a ritual, Phantom learned that the identity of the spirit was Lotus, who had been possessing people across Maple World in order to destroy all records of the Heroes. Arriving in Edelstein, Phantom infiltrated the Verne Mines and found Lotus' body in stasis. He concluded that Orchid was stealing the Seal Stones in order to revive her twin brother, not the Black Mage. Before Phantom could destroy Lotus' body, the former commander's spirit possessed the thief. Lotus revealed that he could only possess the weak-minded from afar, but Phantom's proximity to Lotus' body allowed him to take control of the thief, whom he sought to use to assassinate Empress Cygnus. Lotus forced Phantom to travel to Ereve and seek out Cygnus, who was sitting alone. Before Lotus could force Phantom to strike the killing blow, the spirit of Aria appeared to drive out her killer's spirit and save her lover. Aria appeared before Phantom and apologized for dragging him into the battle against the Black Mage, and asked him to stop his obsessive quest for vengeance before disappearing. Cygnus then asked Phantom to join the Maple Alliance, telling him that he was not alone in the fight and that they all had the same enemy. Finally at peace, Phantom agreed to join the Alliance. Some time later, Cygnus called Phantom to Ereve and shared with him the diary of Aria, which she had recently recovered. From it, Phantom learned the truth about Skaia and how Aria created the rumor to lure him to Ereve centuries ago. Black Heaven In the first blockbuster, he was seen in Orchid's memories as he killed Lotus in order to avenge Aria. If Phantom was played, there might be a remark on this memory. His airship the Lumiere was used as the main form of military transportation for the Alliance to take down the Black Wings and the air fortress 'Black Heaven'. He was part of the Alliance in the war. After the Black Wings and Black Heaven were taken down, he was dismayed by the damages inflicted on his airship and the repair costs, with the other heroes assuring him. Heroes of Maple During the events in the blockbuster, Phantom was planning to steal the Jewel of Magatia but was interrupted by Evan and Mir's arrival, much to his annoyance. After Evan and Mir caused trouble on the streets in order to find Phantom, Phantom dragged Evan away to the highest tower, calling him a pain in his neck due to disrupting his plans. After learning the whole situation, Phantom refused at first, much to Evan's dismay. Evan wholeheartedly imparted his reasons before leaving, making Phantom comment about his stubborn streak. Leaving a message to his associates in the Lumiere, he calls a meeting after a century and witnessing Freud's trump card capabilities worthwhile before disappearing under the full moon. In Act 2, he made his arrival in the ruins Abraxas along with Luminous to save Evan, Freud and Mercedes. During their fight against the monsters, he constantly quarrels with Luminous over how many monsters they have defeated. Under Evan's instructions, he copied Luminous skills to create another shadow to reveal a secret stairway for them to escape the ruins. Afterwards, the group holds off the Demon Army until Aran and Shade made their arrival, buying time for Evan to activate the airship for them to escape. In Act 3, he attend a private party along with Mercedes to steal the Transcendence Stone. His good looks had attracted a visitor, causing her to follow him. He and Mercedes successfully get the access cards to the exhibit where the stone was kept, with Luminous acting as backup by shutting down the lights for an opening to bypass the visitor area. However, the same woman that was following him blows their cover, resulting in an alarm being sounded and a change in plans; steal the stone and run. Upon reaching the stone and Luminous briefly knocked out for a while, both got into the usual bickering before it escalates into a full scale fight. All 3 were defeated by Damien when he crash lands into the exhibit. In the credits, he was seen flirting with Mercedes in a party, much to her and Luminous annoyance, with a woman secretly taking a picture of him. Webtoon Wing Master In the webtoon, his introduction was similar to his prologue, during the time he visits Aria to cheer her up for the upcoming conference. However, sensing someting wrong, he rushed to the location, but was too late as Aria was killed. He tries to find any signs of life within her, but realized that she's gone, even Shinshoo told him about the trap. During the heroes's battle against the Black Mage, Freud and Phantom run through the hallways. Freud was able to do well physically despite his dragon partner Afrien flying outside the temple. When Freud brought up about Aria, Phantom changes the subject quickly, telling him that there's something he had to do and promises to catch up to him. Phantom then encounters Lotus, recognizing him as the one whom killed Aria. When Lotus calls him foolish of fighting the Black Mage just to avenge his love, Phantom finally snaps and gets serious in the battle. He manages to pierce Lotus with one of his blade skills, but a mistake of taking Lotus skill also damages him as Orchid stabs him. Despite his wounds, Phantom manages to surive before the curse took effect. Job Advancements Second Job Upon reaching level 30, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at the top right of Cloud Park II and destroy the lock. Enter the room and click on the portrait to achieve the job advancement. If the lock is not destroyed, the player can't get Without a Trace medal. Third Job Upon reaching level 60, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Tent of the Entertainers and defeat all the Dust Dwarfs before entering the room. Click on the treasure chest to achieve the job advancement. Fourth Job Upon reaching level 100, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Peach Monkey Forest and defeat Guardioso. Click on the painting of Aria to job advance. Gallery Phantom.png|Original Phantom artwork Hero_Phantom.png|Heroes of Maple: Phantom MapleStory - Justice Phantom's Past MapleStory - Justice Phantom's Infiltration 【メイプルストーリー】ジャスティスアップデート|Justice Update - Phantom's Past MapleStory - Renegades The Phantom Launches into MapleStory|GMS Trailer MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Past MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Infiltration MapleSEA Justice - The Past of Phantom MapleSEA Justice - The Present with Phantom MapleSEA Justice Patch - Phantom Skills 1 MapleSEA Justice Patch - Phantom Skills 2 【メイプルストーリー】ファントム NPCArtwork Phantom (1).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (2).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (3).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (4).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (18).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (19).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (20).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom NPCArtwork Phantom (5).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (6).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (7).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (8).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (9).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (10).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (11).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (12).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (13).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (14).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (15).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (16).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (17).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Heroes of Maple Chapter 3) NPCArtwork Phantom (Mirror World).png|NPC Artwork of Phantom (Mirror World storyline) Cutscene atheneum Phantom.png|Phantom is called by Ryude Trivia *Like Mercedes, the Black Mage's curse did not wipe Phantom's memory. *Phantom is the only hero whose introduction did not take place centuries ago. *In MapleStory Korea, he was voted first in the following polls:Heroes of Maple Event Site. KoreaMS. Retrieved 21 January 2017. **'The best duo in Heroes of Maple' along with Luminous. **'Who is the best fashionista' in Act 3 of the second blockbuster. *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, where they slowly recover their memories. Here, the adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice that followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to continue. The voice depends on your class; when playing as Phantom, the voice that speaks to Phantom is Aria. *Phantom's character is based on Batman of the Batman series. He is rich, and in KMS, Gaston's name (Alfred) is based on Alfred Pennyworth who is Batman's butler, and Christiane and Colette are based on Oracle. *In South Korea, Yongwoo Shin voiced over Kaitou Kid who is a notorious phantom thief of Detective Conan, [[w:c:dannyphantom:Danny Phantom (character)|Danny Phantom]] of Danny Phantom, and Spade who is a phantom thief of Mysterious Joker in Korean. References Category:Classes Category:Heroes of Maple Category:Thieves